


Today We Make Wishes

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “-why did you want to meet here anyway? Is there something special going on today?”





	Today We Make Wishes

Lance looked around at the crowds of people and frowned. Keith had said to meet him by that one gnarled cherry tree by the bus stop, but he couldn’t see mullet head anywhere around here. In fact, it was hard to see anyone in the crowds of people that bustled around him. The colorful streamers that were hung everywhere were even less of a help when it came to trying to spot his friend.

He scowled down at his phone and texted Keith asking him where he was. He got a reply moments later that he was by the red streamer. The red streamer? Did Keith just decide to up and change their meeting spot without telling him? The nerve of the guy- he stopped when he saw someone that looked suspiciously like mullet head over by a red streamer a few yards away. In fact, the phone that the person was looking at looked exactly like Keith’s phone.

Lance would say that it was Keith, but he’d never seen Keith in anything other than some kind of t-shirt and pants before. He hesitantly approached the guy. “Uh, excuse me, but you kinda look like a friend of mine from the back-“

“-where were you,” the guy asked as he turned turned around to face Lance. Yep, it was Keith. Lance could tell by the tone of voice and sour look on his face. “I thought I said that we’d meet by the bus stop at 7? It’s almost 7:30!”

“Yeah, well, the train was late and I don’t know the area and-“ Lance’s voice only got more hysterical as Keith glared harder at him. “-oh don’t give me that look Keith! You left before me and Pidge and Hunk had to go off somewhere and, and-“ Lance deflated a bit as he took in the sight around them. Now that he really stopped to look at the crowd, a lot of people were dressed similarly to how Keith was. Given a lot of them tended to be girls, but he wasn’t about to point out that fact to his friend. “-why did you want to meet here anyway? Is there something special going on today?” Keith scowled and harshly grabbed Lance’s wrist and yanked him forward. “Hey! Also, I thought we were meeting by the tree and not one of the streamers? When did that change?”

“That changed when I thought you got lost and went off to look for you. You know, if you could have just texted me or something to let me know you were going to be late, I would have really appreciated it.” Lance glanced down at his feet for a moment. Yeah, he probably should have. Keith muttered something really quickly and he blinked as he wondered if it was anything important he should have heard.

“Uh, could you repeat that?”

There was a long pause. Long enough for Lance to wonder if maybe he hadn’t been meant to hear it. He was about to brush it off when Keith spoke up again. “I said, today’s Tanabata. It’s, um, you know the legend about the weaving girl and the cowherd? Yeah it’s that day, you’re supposed to write wishes and tie them to bamboo. It’s err-“ Keith trailed off awkwardly.

Lance blinked. “The legend about the who and the what? I don’t think I’ve heard that one before actually.”

Keith took in a deep breath. “Yeah, well uh, the legend goes that there was a weaving girl, orihime, who wove beautiful clothes on the banks of the milky way, but was sad because she had no time to meet anyone. So, her dad, the sky king tentei, arranged for her to meet a nice cowherd, hikoboshi, on the other side. The two fell in love and got married, but they were so in love they stopped doing their jobs. So her dad gets mad and separates the two because she stops weaving nice things and he lets his cows get everywhere and the two are very sad without the other. Anyway, orihime’s dad takes pity on his daughter and lets them meet on the seventh day of the seventh month, tanabata or today basically, if she gets all her weaving done. So she does and they try to meet, but there’s no way to get across the milky way so she starts crying and a bunch of birds take pity on her and make a bridge for the two to meet up. Depending on which version you heard, if it’s raining today either the two are crying up in heaven or it’s raining and the birds can’t make the bridge so they have to wait until next year.”

“I, uh, huh.” Lance blinked as he wondered how to react. “So, wishes are made today- because they’d get granted or something? Like how orihime wanted to see her husband and she can only see him today?” Keith nodded and Lance slowly ran over what mullet-head had said. A slight flush crept up his cheeks as he realized something. “Keith, this- was this meant to be a date or something?”

The other guy froze up and told Lance that he was probably right in his suspicions. “I mean no- I mean ye- uh.” Keith fidgeted for a bit as the two stopped in the middle of the street. “I mean, I thought it would be nice for us to walk around, and for you to experience some of the culture, and for-“

Keith was rambling. Lance took in a deep breath to stop him. “-okay, but just so we’re both clear on this. If this was a date I would have said, yes-“

Keith turned around to face him, his face red and with shock written all over it. “-you would have? I mean-“

“-but, if this were a date you could have warned a guy first. I mean, dude, you’re all nicely dressed up and I came in a t-shirt and shorts!” Lance gestured down at what he was for emphasis.

Keith coughed and looked away. “I mean, you look nice in what you’re wearing, and do you even have a yukata you could wear? I mean it can get a bit pricey to buy one and I don’t know how much you brought with you.”

Lance chuckled and Keith looked to him. “I look nice huh? Well, I guess I’ll let this one pass, this time anyway.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked back forward. Lance leaned forward and whispered into the shorter guy’s ear. “So if this is a date, does that mean you’re paying for my food?” Lance laughed as he ducked just out of the way of the punch he saw happening. “I was just saying!”

(Later that day, he wished for more dates with Keith, ones where he was actually dressed for the occasion for once.)


End file.
